


The morning after

by deancastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancastiel/pseuds/deancastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas loves to feel human, even if it means dealing with all the aches and pains that come with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The morning after

Blue eyes opened slowly, blinking against the brightness in the hotel room. The light penetrated the cheap curtains, illuminating dust motes that whirled in the still air. The room was empty; Dean was out on a case. Sam had suggested that they have their own room after he accidentally walked in on them once. So this left only Cas, beginning to stir, on one of the queen sized beds.

The angel pulled in a deep breath of the warm air, turning lazily onto his side. Suddenly pain shot through his lower half. He sucked in a breath through his teeth, flinching. He groaned as he carefully continued to turn but he rolled onto his stomach instead, relieving the pressure on his back.

He sighed, burying his face in the pillow. The ache he was feeling brought back with it a deluge of memories from the night before and the angel felt his face get flooded with warmth. He found himself smiling into the pillow as he sorted through the memories.

It had been one of the best nights of his existence. There had been no pressure to do anything and Dean just held him on the bed for the longest time. It had started out a quiet night but didn’t quite end up like that. As Cas reflected, his lower back throbbed again.

Of course he could have relieved the pain, being an angel, but he was reveling in the feeling. It was evidence that Dean wanted to be with him and it made him feel human. So he didn’t hate the pain, he simply accepted it. If Dean ever found out that he didn’t heal himself every night they were intimate he would be furious. But Cas wasn’t planning on telling him and he smiled conspiratorially to himself.

The angel reached out to grab Dean’s pillow, bringing it up to his nose and inhaling. The scent was intoxicating and made his chest throb with need. But that’s the way it was whenever Dean wasn’t with him. The distinct and perfect smell of Dean filled Cas’s senses. It was a woodsy smell, a mix between Dean’s natural musk and the aroma of his beloved Impala.

The lovely scent filled Cas’s nose as his lower half throbbed. It was manageable for now, but it would be interesting later when he tried to move or sit down. He didn’t look forward to it but it was the human thing to do so he had to endure it.

He eventually decided it was time to get up, he should probably shower to rinse off all the evidence from the night before. He rolled carefully, avoiding sitting as he stood. The muted sunlight danced off his pale body which was decorated with love marks.

He walked stiffly to the bathroom, grabbing the door frame for support as he passed. He had been planning on making the shower fast but once the hot water was running over his body and relaxing his muscles he stood for what seemed like hours. The hot stream dulled the ache of his body and he sighed, slowly stretching various parts of himself.

As he stood in the shower, he heard the door to the room open and close and there was the familiar sound of Dean’s boots thudding across the room.

“Cas?” Dean asked, the sound of his duffle being tossed on the table was followed by his footsteps growing closer.

There was a knock on the door, “Hey, Cas.” He said, opening the door.

Cas turned and smiled as Dean walked in, shutting off the water and stepping out of the shower. Cas saw Dean swallow hard as his eyes raked over the angel’s wet frame and it pleased him. He reached for a towel but Dean grabbed him first, pulling him into his chest.

The hunter leaned down, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss, his arm wrapping around Cas’s waist. Cas pushed into the kiss before breaking it, pulling back to smile at Dean.

“How are you feeling?” Dean asked, his free hand tracing the purple marks on the angel’s skin.

“Fine.” Cas said simply and Dean seemed to believe him.

“Good, I wasn’t exactly gentle last night.” Dean smirked in a way that made Cas’s cheeks redden and his lower half twitch with recollection.

Cas reached up to wrap his arms around Dean’s neck, pulling him in for another short kiss, “You can be ‘not gentle’ more often.” The angel teased, his fingers twisting in the hunter’s short hair. Dean chuckled and pulled Cas towards the bed.


End file.
